


Tulip strikes better deals

by yd12k



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Also the whole series I guess, Fix-It, also I headcanon Tulip as trans but that doesn't feature into this fic at all tbh?, for Beach car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: Tulip makes some bad decisions in 'the beach car'. In this fic she makes slightly better ones.(also check the end notes for some rambly trans headcanons I wrote down at 4am)





	Tulip strikes better deals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while waking up sick at 4am and it kind of shows (especially near the end where I kind of gave up), but honestly? I still like and am proud of this (but lets see how I feel about it in the morning)

“There’s still the issue of… my payment.”

“Payment?”

“Even with my craft it’ll take a week, maybe two to get to the conductor. That’s a lot of sales I’m missing out on.”

“Sales to these yahoos?” Tulip points to Randall, who waves back. “Lets be real, you need someone to fix your craft as much as I need to get to Oshkosh.”

“I was thinking more of the little white ball.”

“One-one isn’t mine, so I can’t exactly give him away.”

“Then I guess we don’t have a deal.”

“Guess so,” Tulip smirked.

\-----

Forty-five minutes later the Cat approached Tulip. “Alright, fine, you win. Please just fix my craft, and I’ll speak to the conductor.”

\-----

“My mechanical heart breaks again. I hope the warranty’s still good.”

“No, One-one. Don’t you see? Your gift helped me pay for the gear I need! That may not be why you gave it to me, but that’s worth so much to me, and I can’t thank you enough for it.”

“Oh. I suppose if you look at it that way, It was the best gift ever!”

“Haha, yeah!”

\-----

Two weeks later the conductor shows up with the cat, and Tulip gets sent home and also One-one’s mother was the conductor all along so that also worked out, and everyone was happy. Also Tulip gets the ability to occasionally visit the train and One-one and also got sent back in time to not long after she left so she didn’t miss camp and her parents weren’t too worried, until they learned she made it to Oshkosh on her own, but at that point they couldn’t exactly drive up and stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was developing a perfectly good headcanon for trans Tulip and then this episode has to have her specify she got the name when she was born, so it leaving the realm of headcanon is unlikely, but I wont let that stop me! Arguments for 'Tulip could be trans in canon':  
1: It's not impossible for the kind of parents that'd name a girl Tulip to name a 'boy' Tulip.  
2: Her mom may have wanted to do so, but only ever done so after Tulip came out.  
3: Tulip was lying about the nature of the 'complications', and actually bounced back from being seen as a boy.  
And really, in the end making a UA where Tulip is (explicitly) trans wouldn't really be different from the show itself. At least for now. Maybe someday that'll be necessary but in a kids show? I doubt we'll get more explicit confirmation then this anyway, so if I'm willing to justify this I'm prolly not going to get knocked of the path, and it's not like Marco Diaz where I was (sadly) holding my breath for confirmation.


End file.
